Visual aids help people understand information. Conveying information to or among groups of people almost necessarily requires creating visual presentations. These visual presentations generally provide graphical content to the user's choice of media, e.g. text or audio. Computer programs, such as the Microsoft® PowerPoint® presentation application, have helped automate the task of creating such graphical content. Such graphics programs generally allow users to convey information more efficiently and effectively by putting that information in easily understandable formats and contexts.
Graphical content contains information that can have both textual and graphical characteristics. Textual characteristics generally refer to the written matter within the graphical content. Graphical characteristics generally refer to the pictorial or other visual features of the graphical content. Depending on the information and the audience, the user generally determines a visual diagram that will best teach or convey the underlying information. Then, the user tries to create the diagram that the user has decided to use. Unfortunately, creating graphical content in prior art graphics applications and programs can be extremely cumbersome and time consuming.
Graphics programs and applications generally create visual diagrams in less user-friendly processes. The graphics programs generally force the user to create a diagram piece by piece. In other words, the user must select and place every graphical element within the presentation. Once an element is in the diagram, the user can edit the element for format and content. The user enters any text into or onto the element. The user changes the shape, position, size, or other formatting. When the user needs to add more information to the presentation, the user must add more elements and edit those elements for their content and visual appearance. As the diagram grows in complexity, the diagram may require changes to previously added elements to accommodate newer elements. The process of creating a diagram generally requires a great deal of time to manipulate the diagram to manufacture a final presentation. In addition, the process is very awkward for the user because the user must determine which diagram to use before creating the diagram. If the user does not first determine a diagram to create, the user could spend even more time redrawing the diagram before settling on a final presentation. Eventually, the user stops focusing on the diagram's message but gets caught up in how the diagram looks.